(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin grid array integrated circuit connecting device. Especially, the present invention relates to a pin grid array integrated circuit connecting device which is placed firmly on a circuit board and is with holes matrix on a circuit layout substrate to provide the connecting function to connect a integrated circuit package electrically.
(b) Description of the Prior Arts
For long time in prior art, there are two basic methods to place integrated circuit package (IC package) on circuit board (or main board). One is to solder the integrated circuit package on the circuit board but the integrated circuit package is not swappable. The other method is that the integrated circuit package is replaceable and swappable; the integrated circuit package can be replaced when necessary. Most of time, swappable integrated circuit package is employed when the circuit board need to be upgraded, the integrated circuit package itself need to be replaced or in some cases that expensive integrated circuit package device is required. The swappable integrated circuit package device is used when one of the devices on circuit board broken or need to be replaced but the rest of components on the board still in good condition, the computer""s CPU (Central Processing Unit) is a best example.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which showing a conventional swappable integrated circuit device 10 in prior art. In prior art, an integrated circuit device 11 has pins 111 and the circuit board 12 has a socket 13 with multiple pin holes 131 in order to connect each other in better electrical condition. There are two basic methods to seal the integrated circuit device 11, one is called lead frame and the other is ball grid array (BGA). In recent years, another method called flip chip BGA packaging is used often in sealing high-numbered pins integrated circuit package. FIG. 1 shows the basic components which comprising an integrated circuit chip 112 placed on one side of the substrate 113 by flip chip method. Several solders 114 are placed on the other side of the substrate 113, which connecting the integrated circuit chip 112 and the substrate 113.The other side of the integrated circuit chip 112 has a heat sink 115. For the pins 111 are not hard enough, they are easy to be broken when swapping. And for the pins 111 are not easy to connect the solder 114 firmly, before being soldered to the solder 114, they have to be placed on an interposer 116 by modeling technology. Doing so only enlarge the thickness of the integrated circuit device 11, which against the trend of small and thin in modern electronic industry.
In order to provide the function that the pins 111 of the integrated circuit device 11 can be placed on it, the socket 13 in prior art comprises a socket base 132 with a plurality of holes 131 soldered on the circuit board 12, a sliding board 133 placed on the top of the socket base 132 which can slide linearly, and a long pull bar 134 placed aside the socket base 132 to be used to move the sliding board 133 in a micro manner. Every hole 131 in the socket base 132 has metal slice with electric conductivity. In the bottom of the holes 131, there are tiny tin balls for soldering purpose and provide the function of electrical connectivity to the circuit board 12. The corresponding location of sliding board 133 to the holes 131 has a bigger hole, and by pushing down the long pull bar 134 rotating along with the axle 136 till reaching as the same horizontal level as the socket base 132 will move the sliding board in a micro manner and make the pins 111 of the integrated circuit device 11 hold tightly in the holes 131. When removing integrated circuit device 11, the long pull bar 134 will be moved until reach the vertically position with the socket base 132. However, the way of swap the integrated circuit device in prior art has many disadvantages as follows:
(1) In prior art, the socket base of the socket is made of plastic with modeling or plastic injection technology. Its function is limited to holding and positioning the pins on the integrated circuit package, no extra function it provides.
(2) In prior art, the pulling part of the socket takes much space; it needs extra space to hold the pulling part and the axel. During operation, the pulling part needs space, and not any component can be placed in the space.
(3) The cost is relatively higher; the socket is complex, more components should be placed on the socket and it needs more cost.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide a pin grid array integrated circuit connecting device. Especially, a pin grid array integrated circuit connecting device that places plural holes on the substrate to replace the plastic socket base in prior art. More over, extra electronic components and layout can be placed on the substrate to provide extra function as well as the smoothness of contacting surface of the substrate and the circuit board is improved.
In another aspect of the present invention is that the invention provides a pin grid array integrated circuit connecting device which provides a driving apparatus which can rotate horizontally to move a sliding slice in a proper linear manner on the top of the substrate that replaces the pulling part in prior art, which is complex and space taking.
In order to achieve the above purpose, the present invention is that the invention provides a pin grid array integrated circuit connecting device which comprises a substrate, a sliding slice, a guiding frame, a driving apparatus and some extra electronic components. The substrate further comprises multiple holes to hold pins of a integrated circuit package, multiple conductive positioning components in the holes to hold the pins and connect the pins electrically, circuit device with proper circuit layout and multiple electrical connecting spots on the bottom of the substrate which connecting the multiple conductive positioning components thru the circuit device. The extra electronic components placed on the substrate will provide the additional function. The sliding slice is placed on the top of the substrate and can be moved relatively. Multiple holes are placed on the sliding slice and positioned correspondingly to the holes on the substrate. The guiding frame is placed on at least the two opposite sides of the substrate which guide the sliding move linearly along the extension of the guiding frame. The driving apparatus is connecting to the sliding slice and, by rotating horizontally, drive the sliding slice move in a proper manner linearly, which taking less space and no limit in operation.